Carmilla one-shot
by layfu
Summary: I'm back with a few short stories I found in my laptop. Please help if you can and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm kinda back, I found this in my laptop, they really old like in Carmilla first season probably. I'm doing this because I kinda need help with something. My dog is sick and I need to make money somehow and I was hoping if someone can donate to my I could send them/post here a one-shot about the pairing of your choosing or a short fic. It could be in English (not my first language) or Spanish.

I'm sorry that I need to do this but she is really sick and I'm using my saving but she needs medicine and more exams so please a dollar would be more than enough, if you can't donate it's okay and hope all of you enojoy the fics! Theres a post in my tumblr if you guys want to know more: carmilla-you-uselesslesbian

Socket puppets.

Her first sock puppet was made by her mother, she made three of them actually and showed her how she had met her father and then how she came in their life. She used one of her own sock for her own, one of her father's to make him and a tiny one to make her. Her father took part too and made his part perfect and they even filmed and Laura watched that tape every year at the same date. Laura hugged tightly the sock puppet in her arms, today was the date, ten years later and she felt the same emptiness inside her; she looked down at her mother's sock puppet and the tears began to fall slowly. Laura closed her eyes while flashes of what happened that day came back to her like it was yesterday; her father was driving, they were coming back from visit her grandparents when a truck hit them, Laura remembered how the car spun around, she remembered her mother's scream and then her father screaming her mother's name, trying to wake her up but that never happened. She remembered the fireman pulling her out of the car, she was crying hugging her sock puppet calling for her mother but she never answered, she never opened her eyes again, she never…she never hugged her again. Laura sobbed harder remembering her father running to her, she hugged him and pointed to her mom and he ran to her, he called for her too but she didn't answer either, she didn't move, she didn't breath again and she just stayed there looking how her father fell to the floor with his heart broken. That was the last thing she saw, then everything turned black around her and when she woke up she was in a hospital bed, her father was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, she tried to move but the needle in her arm didn't let her. She moved around and the machine began to make a horrible noise and her father woke up really fast and alert, he looked at her and blinked, he looked again and blinked, she smiled at him and he approached really slowly until his hand touch her cheek and then he hugged her and started to cry. Laura hugged her sock puppet tighter remembering how she didn't actually remember what had happened but she had cried too because she knew deep inside that everything had changed in their life, she didn't know what exactly but that her mother wasn't there was her first clue. She hadn't spoken for two months after that, she had put away all of her sock puppets, it hurt too much just looked at them; she never could remember everything that happened that night, just flashes in her dreams, she used to wake up screaming for her mother every night for months and her father always entered running in her room, he woke her up and then she cuddled with him until she fall asleep again. It took her five years to look her sock puppets again and it was by accident, she had been looking for some clothes in her closet when she found the box, she didn't remember it so she pulled the box out and when she opened all her world spun, she sat on her bed and began to grab them one by one until she reached the last one, her mother's sock puppet. Her father found her two hours later crying in her bed and they stayed all night talking about her, about her voice, her smile, her kindness and how much they loved her and missed her; that's when she told him about how she was forgetting about her, how she was so scared because she didn't remember how she smelled or sounded anymore. He smiled softly at her and left, when he came back, he had a tape in his hand and she smiled, a real smiled looking at herself so little hearing her mother's voice telling her again the story of how she met her dad and then she appeared in the screen smiling, kissing and hugging her. She cried all night but the next day she began to smile again, she saw the video a lot of times in the next months until now that she saw them when she needed it and today she really needed it. Today was her mother's birthday and was the first year that she didn't spend the day with her father remembering what they had, seeing pictures of her and the tape. She had talked with her father in the morning, he was trying to cheer her up and it worked for a little but now…she sobbed again and brought her legs closer to her chest and rest her head in her knees and cried harder, she cried for her mother, she cried for her friends and the mess they were stuck for her fault, she cried for Carmilla too, for her awful past and her terrible mother.

"Laura? Hey, Laura…" Carmilla called her softly but worried. The vampire left her bag in her bed and approached quickly to Laura's bed, she sat in front of her and stroked her hair slowly "Laura?" Carmilla tried again but the tiny human just stayed still, only her shoulders moved and she cried harder. "What happened?" Carmilla whispered and saw a sock puppet next to her, she grabbed it. She looked it and noticed that she didn't know it, it wasn't one from Laura's collection, she has seen it one time when the tiny human was in some class. She was about to look closer when Laura snatched the puppet from her hand. Her eyes were red, her nose too and her cheeks were wet from the tears that still poured from her eyes. Carmilla didn't move or talk, she didn't know what to do, she could deal with her mother, and Will and the tall amazon or Laura's nightmare but she couldn't see her like this, with so much pain. They stayed in silence but Laura kept looking at her while more tears fall out. Carmilla caressed her cheek softly wiping a tear. "Hey creampuff, what happened?" Carmilla tried again, she needed to know so she could help her. Laura just shook her head, she hadn't spoken about her mother's death for years, her childhood's friend knew of course, but nobody in college knew about it, not even Danny. "Okay…I'll leave you alone then" Carmilla sighed biting her lip, she was really worried but she couldn't make her talk, no matter how much she wanted; she stood up willing to go and leave her alone when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Laura"

"Hug me" The girl choked out and cried again, and in less than a second she was in Carmilla's lap, the vampire stroked her head softly with on hand and the other one was in her back, Laura's head rest in her chest and her hands still hugged the sock puppet. They stayed there for hours until the sun came out and Laura was asleep in her chest. Carmilla was still confused and had no idea what had happened to the human but she was glad that Laura had stopped crying. She moved a little trying to readjust herself and growled when she heard the change in her heart rate, she was waking up. Laura moved a little more and looked up, Carmilla smiled slowly and relaxed when the girl smiled too, a sad smile but at least she wasn't crying. "Can you grab my laptop?" Laura mumbled and the vampire nodded quickly and gave it to her, Laura sat up and began to look something. She bit her lip and opened the folder when she had the video, she looked at Carmilla who was still standing in front of her, then she looked at the video again, she didn't know what to do. "Sit with me please"

"Are you okay?" Carmilla asked when Laura cuddled with her again and put the laptop in front of them

"Yes…I…it was a bad day…I…I want you to see this and then I'll explain okay?" Laura whispered while she clicked in a file, her hand was shaking.

"You don't have to show whatever it is if you don't want to" Carmilla mumbled, she could heard her heart beating hard against her chest.

"I know…I want to share this with you" Carmilla just nodded and hugged Laura again watching the screen. A little girl…no a tiny Laura, tinier than now, appeared in the screen with a huge smiled in her face, she was babbling about sock puppets and then the child disappeared and the camera pointed to a little theatre where a puppet show began. Laura hugged her tightly and Carmilla kissed her head softly while she looked the love story about Laura's parents. It was cute but she didn't understand why Laura was showing this to her until Laura's mother appeared in the screen…Laura began to cry again and Carmilla knew why she didn't talk about her mother, why she just talked with her father and why she still had that old puppet, so she hugged her, stroked her hair and both of them stayed all day in bed, eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate and blood while she listened Laura's story, Laura's memories about her mother, about her childhood. It was late when Carmilla left the bed leaving the girl sleeping with a frown in her face, that she promised to herself and Laura's mother that she would protected her, no matter what because she couldn't see her with so much pain again, because she was dead but seeing Laura cried like that killed her all over again.

"I love you creampuff…and I will do everything in my power to make you smile everyday" Carmilla whispered and kissed her cheek. She stroked her hair and went to her bed, she needed to sleep. The last thing she saw was a little smile forming in Laura's mouth, she smiled too and closed her eyes falling sleep with Laura's rate heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmilla opened her eyes when she heard the door close. Her annoying tiny roommate was gone for the day and she had the room to herself. She hadn't slept much that night. The nightmares invaded her dreams, and when she woke up she couldn't sleep anymore, because the images of her dream… actually, her past, were on her mind. Today was the day she had met Ell, the day she had fallen for those eyes, blue like the ocean… so pure and innocent and that had looked at her with such devotion and love, but the same eyes where she had seen rejection, pain and betrayal. She had fallen for that smile, so bright that it could light up everything. She had thought of that smile while she was inside the coffin surrounded by blood and darkness. Carmilla turned around in her bed, trying to forget about everything that had happened after she became a monster. Ell was right, she was a monster; she had killed so many people just for the pleasure of seeing how the life was extinguished in their eyes… she used to love hearing their screams, their pleas, and she just broke their necks, drank their blood, and laughed. Carmilla hit the world remembering how good her hand felt around their necks, how good hearing the fast rate heart felt, how good their fear smelled and how proud her mother was of her; she was her perfect killing machine until Ell… everything ended with Ell. Carmilla clenched her fist remembering how mother took Ell away from her, how she had screamed her name and tried to fight her brothers, her family, just for a human; she had been so stupid, love wasn't for her…Ell wasn't for her, she didn't deserve happiness at all… she just ruined everything. The image of Ell smiling softly at her invaded her mind and she closed her eyes. She just wanted to stop time when they were together, when Ell believed her human, a person, and loved her; when they danced all night and talked about everything and how Ell kissed her softly with fear at first because Carmilla knew that she was her first kiss, her first love - and her last one. Ell was so innocent, so young and so beautiful and Carmilla knew that she was an idiot for fall for her, but she couldn't help it. Ell captivated her with her kindness, her laugh and her love, because she knew that Ell loved her with all her heart, and she even loved her when she knew the truth. She had seen the love in her eyes, it was still there behind the pain… maybe if she hadn't lied to her… maybe everything would have been different, but now it was too late to think about that. Carmilla growled and stood up to look for some blood. She really needed to sleep, but she didn't want to see Ell in her dreams. She looked around the room trying to find something to do until her eyes stopped on Laura's bed. The yellow pillow was there, Carmilla walked over and took it. Laura's scent invaded her senses and she relaxed. She went to her bed and cuddled with the pillow. That day was the first one that Ell didn't invade her dreams. 

Carmilla gasped, trying to breath but she couldn't, the blood entered her mouth making her cough, it was all blood and pain in every bone in her body. Her brothers had beaten her up, breaking her bones until she begged them to stop, until she couldn't move anymore, and then mother appeared with a sweet smiled on her face while she told her how Ell was gone, how she had drunk her blood and then snapped her neck like she was nothing and Carmilla wanted to scream, to run and kill her… that was the first time she hated her mother, the first time she wanted to hurt her because the pain she was feeling was too much, but she just stayed silent while they threw her in the coffin and filled it with blood until she almost couldn't see but she listened as her mother voiced, "Goodbye Mircalla," and then all was dark for decades.  
"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Ell." The girl smiled at her and frowned a little before she tilted her head to the side and Mircalla just gasped, amazed, at the beautiful girl in front of her. She looked back and mother nodded at her. She was the new target, so she gave the girl her best smile.

"I'm Carmilla" Ell smiled wider, grabbed her arm and took her inside to find her new room. Her mother was gone when she came back and Ell just hugged her and she stayed still. That girl was the first person in so many years to show her some kind of affection.

"You are so beautiful Carm, I could stay here and watch you forever," Ell whispered to her and Carmilla smiled softly. They were in the garden looking at the stars; actually she was looking at the stars, because Ell was busy looking at her.

"You are gorgeous, I should be watching you forever" Carmilla smirked and looked at her flushed cheeks, passing her finger over the mole on her right cheek. Ell hated it but she loved it. "So beautiful my love," Carmilla mumbled and then kissed her softly. Ell whimpered and kissed her back.

"I love you Carm, of course I will go with you," Ell exclaimed when she told her about running away with her. "I want to be with you." The girl grinned and hugged her. Carmilla laughed and made her spin, enjoying the soft giggles that came out of her mouth. Carmilla put her on the floor and they both stayed there, looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you Ell… I need you to know that, no matter what I love you and I will always love you," Carmilla confessed in a low voice. She was so scared, it was the first time she felt something like that, the first time she was willing to risk her own life and disobey her mother's orders, but she knew that for Ell it was worth it. "I love you," Carmilla repeated loudly. Ell smiled, her eyes were shining and they kissed again. "I will be waiting for you," Carmilla said and the girl nodded. They kissed again and Carmilla left, she needed to prepare everything.

"You are a monster! I know everything! You wanted to kill me! You don't love me, you never loved me!" Ell screamed at her with such pain that it broke her heart. She tried to approach her, but Ell backed away. "Don't touch me Carmi-Mircalla," Ell spat her name with disgust. "I trusted you… I loved you" Ell cried and she saw how her mother hugged her.

"No!" She screamed and ran to them but someone stopped her. Will smirked at her. "Let me go!" Other pairs of arms grabbed her by the waist, she struggled but two more arms trapped her. "NO! ELL!" She screamed for her but the girl didn't looked back, but her mother did and she knew that Ell's fate was death. "Ell I love you, I will always love you!" Will laughed and they began to hit her, but Carmilla could just watch Ell's back while she disappear with mother. She spent decades under the earth remembering all of her life, her time with Ell and her face; she never could forget her face.  
The rumblings began and she didn't know if it was real or her imagination, then thunder, so much noise that didn't let her think or remember anymore. For days she listened to the rumblings, she felt the earth tremble around her and then she couldn't see anymore, there was no more dark but the light was too much. The rumbling continued while she stood up all covered with blood, and began to walk, feeling the earth tremble under her feet. She was so weak but she was free, she was finally free. Carmilla hugged the pillow and Laura's scent calmed her down again, she was still free, she wasn't in the coffin anymore, she was free and Laura wasn't Ell, everything would be fine.

Laura was Ell, she wasn't the exact same person but she made her feel… she made her care about her and Carmilla couldn't, she couldn't make the same mistakes again, she couldn't love again… she loved Ell and she always would, so Laura had to go. She would protect the girl and that's it, she just needed to send her home and she could forget about her, about her smell, her smile, her braveness, her kindness… Carmilla growled looking at the tiny human sleep. She was having nightmares and she knew that Laura was the new target, but she couldn't… she wouldn't let her mother take her. She approached and carefully stole the yellow pillow; she had gotten used to her scent and needed it so she could sleep. She lay in bed looking at the tiny human, and she knew she was in trouble, she was in so deep now, but she couldn't stop, she had to save her. 

Carmilla ran as fast as she could, she had hurt her… she had lost control and she had bit her after saving her life. She was trying to protect her from Will, mother, everything and she was the one that hurt her… She sped up, trying to catch her brother, but she couldn't. She was too weak after days without blood and she didn't drink enough. She had bit her, she had hurt her. Ell was right of course she was, you are a monster. Carmilla screamed into the night and she crumbled, with the stars as her only witnesses. She had to run away now, it wasn't safe anymore for both of them, she should take Laura to her father, and she would escape until mother found her again. She came back to her room. Laura was there pointing at her with a spatula. She had a cloth with blood and Carmilla stopped breathing, she didn't want to lose it again and hurt her. She grabbed her things and began to pack… but Laura asked her to stay and she did, it was wrong, it wasn't her plan but it was Laura, she couldn't say no to her and she knew that she was ruined. She was making the same mistake again and she already knew the ending, Laura would see her like a monster too, she already saw her like that. Carmilla frowned remembering Laura's voice. "There's not allowed to be some new horrible thing." She was the horrible thing, she was a monster and didn't blame Laura for thinking that of her, but it hurt. She believed her for a moment, she believed they could be together, but it was all a trap, and now she was there, staying for a human. Mother was right, she was an idiot but she couldn't help it. She looked at the girl who fell asleep with the spatula in her hand, the girl who didn't trust her but at the same time knew that she was her only chance. Carmilla sighed and grabbed the yellow pillow with anger, she was so weak and she hated herself for that. 

LaFontaine was gone and Laura was devastated, and so was the other friend, the normal one. They had to be close to discovering something important, it was the only explanation. Mother was worried about them so she made a move trying to scare them. She looked at the humans and knew that it had worked, but she knew Laura too, and the girl wouldn't stop. She turned around on the floor, trying to sleep, but she couldn't. She had danced with Laura just like she had danced with Ell so many decades ago, but it was different. She had told Laura things about her past, about her human past, because Laura was okay with her being a vampire, she actually accepted her for that… Ell didn't, but Ell never had the chance to try to understand. Carmilla sighed; it was the first time she thought about Ell in a while. She still dreamt about her, but the yellow pillow helped her with that… but now she knew what had happened to her, she knew what mother had done to her and she hated her more. She thought that Ell had died quick and painlessly, but she was wrong, her mother had put parasites in her. Carmilla stood up and pulled out the yellow pillow from under Perry's head. She needed it more now. She really needed to think a plan and make sure that Laura listened to her and follow it. She hugged the pillow, Laura's scent invaded her senses and she smiled, she loved her.

LaFontaine was back. They didn't remember a thing and Laura was worried, she thought it was the parasites and Carmilla thought that too. They needed help and they needed it now. Carmilla grabbed her bag and began to pack her things, Laura was with LaFontaine and Perry trying to make them remember, but Carmilla knew that was useless. She looked at the webcam and shook her head. She grabbed a paper instead and began to write.  
Creampuff: I have to go, we need help, supernatural help, and I have some friends that owe me a few favors. I think it's time to collect them. I don't know how much time this will take but I will be back. Use your charm and here, you have more for your friends. Use it all the time, cupcake and everything will be okay. Don't do anything reckless, I know it will be hard for you, but please be safe. I- cupcake, I will try to be back soon, but I can't promise you that. I borrowed something so I have to come back to give it to you.  
I love you Laura.  
Carmilla  
The vampire sighed. Looking at the letter, she fought the urge to cross out the last sentence but Laura needed to know, and if she didn't come back… Laura needed to know. Carmilla grabbed her bag and put the yellow pillow in there, she left the note in Laura's bed and disappeared in a black smoke, she had a long trip and she hoped that the werewolf remembered her. 

LaFontaine and Perry found Laura crying, hugging Carmilla's pillow with a letter in her hand. "Laura?" LaFontaine asked softly. "She's gone," Laura cried harder. "She left me, she's gone LaF, she is gone!" Perry hugged her while LaFontaine grabbed the letter and looked at three charms on the bed. Laura kept crying and Perry stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"She will be back, Laur, she said it! She's getting help." LaFontaine explained and Laura just nodded. "Laura?"

"I love her too and I couldn't tell her… what if something happens to her?"

"She is a badass vampire, she'll be fine!" They smiled and Perry nodded too. "She will be back, we'll destroy the Dean, Will and the others vampires, and you will have your happy ending with that useless vampire."

"She's not useless, not anymore," Laura mumbled and hugged Carmilla's pillow against her chest. Perry made some cocoa and LaFontaine put on some movie. They stayed with her that night, but Laura could only think about Carmilla.

Many miles away, Camilla slept wrapped around the yellow pillow with Laura's face in her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Carmilla looked at Laura's bed, checking that the human was still sleeping, and began to search in her laptop, looking for her work about Shakespeare. Carmilla smiled when she found it and grabbed the laptop and Laura's pen and left the room quietly. She walked through the halls looking for the Lit classroom. She pulled out the key, a privilege she had taken after she spent many years there. She entered, turned on the light and put the laptop on the desk. She looked for a small key, opened the drawer, and began to look for Laura's midterm. She smiled when she found it and sat in the chair, turned on the laptop and opened the Shakespeare file. It was always the same, the same essay over and over again. She looked through Laura's test and saw that she would pass it but not with an A, since the essay was incomplete. She grabbed a sheet of paper and began to copy Laura's handwriting. She was really good at falsifying handwriting; she had entire decades to improve it, and she was an expert now. She continued to do so for an hour until she was sure that it was a perfect copy; she just wanted to give the girl the grade she deserved, not to get her in trouble. She smiled, pleased with herself, and began to read Laura's work in the laptop. She could do the essay with her eyes closed, but this one had to have Laura's style. Once she had everything ready, she began to write, carefully completing the midterm. This would get her an A at least. Carmilla continued with her work, writing and looking once in a while at Laura's essay on Shakespeare. She was about to finish when the door opened and the giant redhead entered in the room.

"Wh-what are you doing here? How did you get in? What hell are you doing?" Danny asked, closing the door behind her.

"Relax rainbow pants! I'm almost finished, I need five minutes and I'm done," Carmilla replied without looking at her. She was very concentrated in making the handwriting perfect.

"Done with what? Are those the midterms? Are you crazy?!" Danny came closer and saw the open drawer and the exams on the desk.

"Shut your mouth or I'll make you," Carmilla growled at her, looked at the screen one more time and continued to write.

Danny opened her mouth to reply but she stayed silent when she saw Laura's name on top of the paper. She looked at the door and then at the clock on the wall.

"I need to take them now, Mr. Robinson has to correct them!" Carmilla ignored her and continued to work, just one more line.

Danny bit her lip, this was wrong and she couldn't believe that Laura was okay with this. She should tell someone, but it was Laura's future, and even if they weren't talking at the moment and they kind of broke up, she still cared about her.

"Done!" Carmilla announced, she looked over the essay again. It was perfect. "Here you go, you can clean the mess up too," The vampire smirked, grabbed the laptop and left, leaving a livid Danny in the middle of the room. The redhead sighed and looked over Laura's midterm. The vampire had done a really good job; she couldn't notice any difference between the handwriting. Danny bit her lip. She didn't know what to do… she sighed and put Laura's midterm between the others. She ordered the papers, mentally staking the vampire and then she left the room with the exams in hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Laura screamed and she threw herself at her. Danny caught her, surprised at the show of affection. The tiny girl kissed her cheek and then grinned and jumped and giggled, she was so happy.

"For what?" Danny asked, confused but pleased to see Laura smiling at her again.

"I got an A+! And I know it's impossible because my midterm wasn't complete so…" Laura hugged her again.

"You thought that I changed your grade?" Danny completed, and the tiny girl nodded. The red head bit her lip. Laura didn't know about what Carmilla did, so the vampire didn't tell her.

"Thank you really, you didn't have to do it… I mean we just had a fight and things aren't really well between us so… I mean… I really appreciate what you did … but I don't want you to get in trouble or something… I really like the A but an A is sacred trust so don't do that again okay? I will study more so you don't have to do whatever you did anymore," Laura finished her ramble with a cute smile and Danny smiled back. The girl hugged her again laughing; she was really happy and the redhead loved her like this, but this wasn't right; Laura was happy thanks to Carmilla not her, and yeah, she could play along and take advantage to get her back, but she wasn't like that. She wanted to fix the things with the girl but not like that; she had to do the right thing.

"Laura," She said trying to bring back to earth the girl who was doing a happy dance, god she was so adorable. "Laaura," She tried again and the girl looked at her. "I didn't do it"

"What?"

"I didn't change your grade, I just picked up the exams and gave them to Mr. Robinson. He corrected them and then gave me the grades, but I didn't change it, you got an A+," Danny explained, looking at the frown on Laura's face, she was so cute.

"That's impossible," The tiny girl mumbled.

"Why? You're a good student" Danny said trying to sound casual, no she wasn't going to get the credit, but she wasn't going to let Carmilla get it either.

"Yeah but the essay wasn't complete, I couldn't get an A+ for that," Laura murmured trying to think what could had happened. She had been so sure that Danny had helped her.

"I don't know" The redhead shrugged and smiled at her sweetly. "But I have to go now, I have a Summer Society meeting in five minutes. Talk to you later?" Laura nodded and Danny walked away.

Laura entered to her room and looked at her roommate who was still sleeping hugging her yellow pillow, the yellow pillow that was in her bed when she left; she rolled her eyes at the vampire's obsession with her pillow and went to the kitchen to make some cocoa; then she sat in front of her laptop and noticed that it was turned on. But she had turned it off last night, she was sure about that. She opened it and her Shakespeare work appeared on the screen, the same work that she needed for her essay in her midterm.

"Wha-?" She looked in the record and saw the file had been open at 3am when she was asleep, so she couldn't do it. That meant… she looked behind her at the vampire who was still sleeping. "Did she…?" Laura mumbled and shook her head, _no Carmilla wouldn't do that for her, would she?_ And then she remembered, _But if I was your TA you wouldn't even have to ask._" Laura smiled softly feeling something warm in her heart. Carmilla had done that for her. She looked at the sleeping vampire and grinned. Carmilla could keep her pillow for the day. She turned around to grab a cookie but the package was empty. Laura sighed and finished her cocoa and then grabbed her coat. She approached Carmilla's bed and bent down and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks" She whispered softly and left the room; she needed to buy a package of cookies for her and another for her vampire. When the door closed, Carmilla opened her eyes, smiled and buried her head in the yellow pillow, inhaling Laura's scent as she fell sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was blood everywhere again, wherever she looked there was blood, she was floating in it, she could feel the blood surround her body, and she couldn't move, she couldn't escape and the blood was filling the room slowly. She tried to move again but couldn't, she struggled against invisible rope but nothing happened, she wanted to scream but not sound left her mouth, she was going crazy when she saw her…the girl in the night dress was there again and was coming for her. She wanted to run away but she didn't, the girl could be Ell so she had to…no…she needed to talk to her. Laura waited for her feeling the blood rose until her shoulders, her nightmare always ended when the blood reached her face, she didn't have much time, she tried to move again but couldn't. She twisted violent but nothing, she tried to talk but nothing came and then the girl talked, Laura frowned, the girl was talking to her but she couldn't listen, she tried to tell her that but she couldn't, she moved again trying to reach her when she heard a mumble, then a whisper and then the girl was in front of her, Laura gasped in surprise and her eyes stopped in the girl's face, in her right cheek where there was a mole, Carmilla told her about that mole.

"Stay away from her" Ell ordered her with a monotone voice.

"What?" Laura asked still trying to understand why this girl was in her dream and not trying to talk with Carmilla.

"Stay away from her" Ell repeated slowly marking ever word.

"From who? The Dean? Do you know what is happening?" The journalist who was inside her came out; the girl shook her head.

"Carmilla, stay away from her, she is dangerous" Ell tried to explained but the other girl didn't let her finish her speech.

"No she is not! She saved my life!" Laura exclaimed feeling the anger grow up inside her. "And she would have saved your life too if you had trusted her!"

"She lied to me since the moment I met her! Sounds familiar? She lied to you too, you can't trust her, you have to stay away from her!" Ell replied furious, she was trying to save her life, to help her. Laura bit her lip, the girl had a point, even her had claimed to Carmilla about it.

"Yes but I'm pretty sure she had her reasons, besides she can't go for the life telling _Hi I'm Carmilla a vampire_" Laura said trying to imitate her roommate's voice.

"You are so blind, she already trapped you in her web, didn't she? You even let her bite her" The bitterness in her voice surprised Laura but before she could do something a hand was in her throat. "I will not stop until you leave her, she doesn't deserve a second chance, she doesn't deserve love, she is a monster, she let me die in her mother's hand, she didn't defend me!" Laura struggled trying to breathe, trying to set herself free but couldn't.

"She tried…she told me you betrayed her and-"The squeeze in her neck was stronger now.

"I betrayed her? She never told me what she was! I'm trying to protect you Laura but you are making it so difficult" Ell smirked and squeezed harder enjoying how Laura squirmed.

"Carmilla is not a monster, you are" And the blood filled the entire room

"Laura? Laura! Wake up!" Carmilla moved her softly trying to wake her up. She was drinking some blood before get ready to sleep when the girl began to move and whimper in her sleep; so she approached quickly, she shouldn't have nightmares anymore not with the charm unless that she was dreaming with Ell. Carmilla frowned at that thought, she didn't need that her ex-girlfriend (who she was sure hate her) was haunting her actual crush in her dreams. Laura whimpered again and one of her hand went up to her throat. "Laura please wake up, it's just a dream" The vampire pleaded and move her again with a little more of force.

"Carmilla…monster…" Laura mumbled in her sleep and Carmilla felt that word like a punch in her face, her heart and all of her body; she thought Laura was different but she was wrong like always. She was wrong with Ell, and after that she decided she couldn't trust anyone but then this tiny human appeared in her life and made everything better, made her trust her and yes the human kidnapped her and starved her and then she saved her life because she was dumb enough to make the same mistakes again but she thought it was worth it because Laura wasn't Ell, Laura didn't see her like a monster, she didn't make face when she drank blood in front of her and she wasn't afraid of her even when she bit her; but she was wrong, she was a monster no matter how hard she tried not to be. Maybe she should just leave like she wanted after what happened with Will, she could leave now and never come back, she could escape mother for a while and maybe, just maybe mother wouldn't hurt Laura if she was busy looking for her. Carmilla turned around and grabbed her bag when Laura woke up gasping, her hand in her throat, trying to breathe. _Don't _she said to herself but when she heard Laura crying, she was at her side in a second.

"It was a dream…you're okay" Carmilla said softly fighting the urge to touch her, to hug her and make the nightmares disappear. Laura was trembling remembering the hate in Ell's voice, the resentment in her eyes, the hand in her throat.

"Hug me" Laura whispered softly with tears in her eyes but Carmilla didn't, she couldn't touch her, she didn't have that right. "Carm please" Laura begged, she needed to know that this was real, that Carmilla was there for her. _Don't _her voice sounded in her head again but the vampire didn't listen and she moved to the bed and hugged her softly, Laura whimpered again and grabbed her tightly.

"It's okay creampuff, it was just a dream" Carmilla tried to soothe her but Laura was still upset.

"She is mean" Laura mumbled in her neck and the vampire pulled apart trying to control herself.

"Who?"

"I…" Laura bit her lip, she wasn't sure how Carmilla would react if she told her about her dream, she didn't want to hurt her but she deserved the true. "Ell, she is mean"

"Did you see her? What did she said? What happened?" The excitement in Carmilla's voice bothered her and she didn't know why, or maybe she did but she didn't think about it, not now.

" She…she said I should stay away from you…that you betrayed her and let her die and…she said you were a monster, that you lied to her and I can't trust you and-" Laura stopped talking when she felt Carmilla moved away from her, the vampire stood up and grabbed her bag. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving cutie…she is right you know? I should have gone when I could but I'm doing it now. Stop with your project, use your charm and you will be fine" Carmilla said without looking at her because she knew if she looked at her she would never leave her.

"Don't go" Laura stood up and walked to her trying to stop her. "Please, she is not right…she…I don't know the whole story about you two but she is not right, you are not a monster Carm" Laura said and hugged her resting her head in her back. "I know she found out about you because of your mother, I don't know what she told her but I know you, or I think I do and you are not a monster, yeah you are a terrible roommate, and you eat all my food and don't clean but you're here, you saved my life and then you stayed with me even when you knew that you mother could come and kill you or put you in a coffin for another fifty years…but you stayed because you care, I know you do so I don't think you are a monster and I told her that…she didn't take well"

"Laura…" Carmilla turned around, there were tears in her eyes now.

"I thought vampires don't cr- You called me Laura"

"It's you name, isn't it?" The girl just nodded looking how Carmilla left her bag in the floor and then her arms wrapped around her waist. Laura smiled and hugged her back putting her arms around her neck.

"You're staying" Laura mumbled happily.

"I'm staying" Carmilla confirmed and picked her up making her gasp and both of them ended in Laura's bed. Carmilla grabbed the yellow pillow and put it below her head and opened her arms, Laura grinned as she put her head in the vampire's chest and her right arm embrace Carmilla's waist; their legs tangled perfectly and Laura cuddled smiling like an idiot when Carmilla kissed her hair softly. "Go to sleep cupcake, I will be here when you wake up" Laura lifted her head and kissed Carmilla's neck softly then she adjusted again and closed her eyes feeling Carmilla's hand caressing her back softly and hearing a peaceful humming with some old melody. Neither of them had a nightmare that night.


	5. Chapter 5

"You did what?!" Laura screamed at LaFontaine, who just smirked at her.  
"I got you a blind date!" They repeated happily, and Laura just rolled her eyes. She wasn't going. "Don't make that face! You need to go out again. Since Danny and you broke up, you've been here eating ice cream and watching sad movies! You have to start to move on L, we're worried," LaFontaine explained and Perry nodded.  
"Wait… you agreed?" Laura asked with her mouth open. She would expect this from LaF, but Perry?  
"Yes, well not exactly. I think you should go out but I also think that you should choose with who, not Su-LaFontaine."  
"But she is perfect for you! You'll thank me later."  
"Who is she?" Laura asked curiously; she never saw them so excited.  
"It's a blind date! You will have to wait until Friday at 8pm at the front door." LaFontaine winked at her and grabbed a cookie.  
"Why? Is too difficult to come to my room?" Laura asked sarcastically and grabbed her mug.  
"No, but it's better that way," LaFontaine affirmed with a mysterious look on her face and Laura pouted.  
"I'm not going!"  
"Yes you will," they said with confidence and grabbed another cookie.  
"Well if Laura doesn't want to go, she shouldn't have to," Perry began to say in Laura's defense but they just shook their head.  
"Trust me, you will want to go."  
"Who is the girl?" Laura cursed her own curiosity. She didn't have time for dates, she had papers to finish and she was still sad about Danny. They had been dating for eight months. She was a tall, gorgeous red head, her Lit TA, and they began to talk more and more until one day they were kissing in Laura's bed and the next they were having their first date. Laura smiled softly and sat on her bed, lost in her thought. Perry and LaFontaine shared a look and shook their heads. Perry sighed and sat next to Laura, she knew what would happen next. Laura began to cry again; she missed Danny so much and she knew that she had decided to break up with the red head but that didn't mean she wasn't hurt. Danny was really sweet and kind, and so brilliant that Laura didn't believe that she wanted her but she did. Danny asked to be her girlfriend and she had said yes so fast that it was really embarrassing, but the red head just smiled at her and called her cute. They were happy, they really were, until Danny began to protect her from everything and everyone. At first it was nice and cute, her own personal hero, but it was too much, she could protect herself just fine, she had practiced Krav Maga for 11 years. But Danny didn't listen to her and the arguments began to get more frequent and one day Laura just knew that they had to break up before they ended up hurting each other. Perry hugged her and LaFontaine grabbed the ice cream and three spoons. They already knew the routine: she would cry and Perry would hug her while LaFontaine would put some movie on their laptop, and they would stay there until she fell asleep.

* * *

"I'm not going," Laura repeated to them on Thursday. LaFontaine rolled their eyes and began to look in the closet, trying to find something for Laura to wear on her date.  
"Yes you are! You will thank me for this for years!" they assured her with a smile.  
"LaF… I'm not ready for a date yet," Laura argued again, seeing how her friend kept looking inside her closet.  
"Laura, please, I need you to trust me." They looked at her with a serious face, straight in her eyes, and Laura nodded slowly. She trusted them, they were her friend. "You will go out, if you like her, great, if you don't, well, at least you tried… I can't see you so sad anymore, and I'm sure this girl will make you happy."  
"I will not forget Danny using another girl," Laura mumbled looking at her clothes.  
"I know you won't but… just go tomorrow and you'll see, please," LaFontaine used puppy eyes and Laura sighed, grabbing a dress that she loved. "I don't think a dress would be appropriate."  
"What? Why? Where are we going? Who is the girl?" Laura asked quickly, and they just chuckled.  
"You'll know tomorrow, but you should wear something else."  
"I hate you," Laura growled, looking at all the clothes on her bed. She didn't have time for this, she had a paper to finish.  
"No, you don't, and trust me, you will love me more after tomorrow! I have to go, Perry wanted my help with something," LaFontaine said and walked out the door, leaving Laura alone in her room trying to find the perfect outfit.

"I'm not going" Laura confirmed to herself looking at her reflection. She had chosen a dress that reached her knees and she had decided to let her hair down. She was nervous and she didn't want to go now. "But I should go and talk with the girl." That would be the right thing to do. She didn't want to the girl to think that she had stood her up, but she wasn't ready. Laura sighed and walked into the room. She looked at the clock; she had five minutes to decide what to do. Laura walked out the door. She would meet the girl and tell her she was really sorry but she couldn't go on the date. She reached the front door and looked around. There were a couple of girls out there and she cursed LaF for not telling her, stupid blind date.  
"I knew you would come!" LaF exclaimed behind her and Laura jumped "I told you not to wear a dress Hollis, why don't you listen to me sometimes?"  
"I'm not going, I'm here to tell her that," Laura informed them and then she gasped. Danny was there. LaFontaine followed her gaze and growled, of course Danny was there.  
"She is not your date… she is," LaFontaine pointed behind her, and Laura turned around and just died. Carmilla Karnstein was standing there with her leather pants, a green shirt and a leather jacket and that fucking motorcycle. They smirked and patted Laura's back softly, trying to bring her back, but the girl was still lost in her thoughts. Carmilla fucking Karnstein was her date. She had had a crush on her since she first saw her, but Carmilla didn't date and Laura didn't want to be another girl on her list; besides, they never talked. Carmilla was a philosophy major and that she only saw in class introduction day, and then couldn't stop thinking about her for days until Danny appeared in her life. But she never forgot about her. She used to see her walking with a different girl every week and she couldn't avoid looking at her. Carmilla was gorgeous and so mysterious that Laura felt a force dragging her to the girl. Even when she was with Danny some place, if Carmilla entered she had to look at her. Laura bit her lip, she wasn't going, she wasn't going to be just a fuck for the girl.  
"I-I'm not going LaF. I can't," Laura spoke quickly and began to walk to the front door again but they stopped her. "She plays with girls!"  
"L please trust me! She hasn't dated anyone for more than a month now! She changed and she likes you, she really does, I know it so please! I know you like her too, I know how you always looked at her, even when you were with Danny so please go out with her," they begged and Laura looked at Carmilla who was watching at her. Then the girl smiled at her, but it wasn't her famous smirk. It was a sweet smile, a real smile. "Go!" LaF urged and Laura arranged her dress and went. She could feel Danny's gaze on her back.  
"H-Hi," Laura stuttered and cursed herself; she was so nervous.  
"Hi creampuff, are you ready?" Carmilla smiled at her while she grabbed a helmet and Laura understood why LaFontaine didn't want her to wear a dress.  
"Where are we going?" Laura asked while she tried to put her helmet on, but she was distracted looking at Carmilla in those leather pants. It should be illegal to look that good.  
"Surprise," Carmilla mumbled, grabbing the helmet and helping her to put it on.  
"Really?" Laura's voice sound strange inside the helmet but Carmilla just smiled at her again and climbed on the motorcycle. When Laura climbed behind her, Carmilla grabbed her hands and put them on her stomach.  
"Buckle up cupcake." She turned on the bike and began to drive. Laura gasped and tightened her grip, and she saw LaFontaine smiling at her and the sad look in Danny's eyes before they were out of the campus.  
"She will break her heart," Danny said to them with a furious voice.  
"That's not your problem anymore… and she won't," LaFontaine smirked at her. She knew of the rivalry between the two of them, but she also knew Carmilla would make Laura happy.  
"She is a vampire."  
"And you are a werewolf. Just drop it, you had your chance. Let her be happy. You moved on, let her do that too," they pointed at a blonde girl waiting for Danny, who just shrugged and walked away. She was going to keep an eye on Laura though; vampires hadn't much control.

Carmilla stopped the motorcycle in a front of a little restaurant. Laura didn't know it but it seemed a nice place. She took off the helmet and Carmilla did the same. The girl looked at her with a strange look in her eyes.  
"Are you okay?" Laura asked softly and a little worried; she knew Carmilla was way out of her league.  
"I-I want to tell you something before we get in… if you don't want to continue with this I'll understand," Carmilla mumbled and leaned on the motorcycle. Laura just nodded. "I-I'm a vampire," Carmilla confessed and looked at the girl who just smiled. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting.  
"Oh that's why Danny and you don't get along right? Werewolves don't like vampires, right? Laura asked, curious. She had never understood Danny's dislike for Carmilla but now she did.  
"Wh-You knew about her?"  
"Of course I knew, we dated for eight months and I noticed that she always disappeared when there was full moon, so I asked her and she told me."  
"So… are you okay with this?" Carmilla asked. She never told anyone what she was, but Laura was special and she wanted to do the things right.  
"Yeah, come on," Laura smiled softly. She had been dating a werewolf, she could date a vampire. She stopped and blushed, no, they were not dating. "Yet," a little voice said in her head, a voice that sound like LaFontaine's. Carmilla smiled at her and opened the door to let her enter first.  
"Mircalla!" A young man exclaimed and hugged the vampire. Laura frowned. Mircalla? He looked at her and then at Carmilla and again to her. "Finally! You must be Laura right?" She nodded slowly; she didn't understand what was happening. "Great, come this was, your table is waiting" Laura looked at Carmilla or Mircalla and they followed the man in silence.  
"Thank James, everybody is fine?"  
"Perfect, they miss you, you have to come more often," James told her and she nodded softly. "I will bring your food." He was gone and they stayed in an awkward silence that Laura decided to end.  
"So… Mircalla?"  
"That's my real name, I have to change it sometimes because, well, it would be suspicious… but I'm Carmilla now, cutie," The vampire smirked loving how Laura blushed.  
"Okay then… and James?" Carmilla was on a date with her, but Laura couldn't help wondering who that man was.  
"I saved his grandfather many years ago and we stayed in touch. I met his son and then his grandson, so they know about me and they've helped me a few times when I've needed it." Carmilla explained remembering Charles. He had died a few years ago and had requested to see her one more time. It was like the time didn't pass at all; she was still the same girl that had saved him. She really missed him sometimes, and that's why it was difficult go there, because James just like his reflection.  
Laura smiled again and grinned when she saw the food. It was some cheeseburgers with fries, and she couldn't help but compare this food with the healthy and weird food that Danny always wanted her to try. "LaFontaine said this was your favorite beside sweets," Carmilla explained and Laura nodded grabbing some fries and then looked the glass of blood. "If this bothers you, I could put it some other glass-"  
"No, no, it's okay." Laura assured her quickly and grabbed her burger with a smile, Carmilla smiled too and she grabbed some fries. "So… why-how did you-I mean why are you here?" Laura stuttered and cursed herself but Carmilla had some power over her, she made her feel so nervous.  
"Well I saw an ad made by LaFontaine about needing some girl to date you. It didn't say you specifically, but who else? They and Perry are together so… I went and we talked and that was it," Carmilla explained and drank some blood.  
"That's it?" Laura pouted she wanted to know more.  
"I have to keep some secrets," Carmilla smirked and Laura blushed. She was so gorgeous, so perfect. "So… tell me about you cutie."  
And they talked about everything; Laura told her about the childhood, about her overprotective father, about her high school and her first crush, and Carmilla spoke about her past, her human life and her life after became a vampire, how she struggled with the thirst and about Ell, and Laura felt a pang of jealousy because it was so obvious how much Carmilla had loved that human. Carmilla told her about the people she knew, about the places she went, but never mentioned her punishment for loving Ell. It was so cruel and dark, so not Laura. They spent hours talking and sometimes they just sat in silence, Carmilla looking at her and Laura blushing because of that look. James came back to refill the vampire's glass, but they were too busy smiling at each other. James brought the dessert and Laura grinned looking at the chocolate, she loved chocolate.  
"LaF told you about that too?"  
"No… you always eat some chocolate, I know you like it," Carmilla confessed. She'd liked Laura since the first time she saw her in the introduction class, and she knew that Laura looked at her too, but then that fucking werewolf got in the middle and Carmilla knew that she was more dangerous, she had control but with Laura… there was something about her that made her feel weird, a good weird though. She had fallen for Ell so many decades ago, and after what had happened to her, she had been alone for a long time. She hadn't trusted humans anymore until she saw her and she literally stopped breathing, no that she needed but she had to keep the appearances but Laura Hollis captivated with such force. She fought it at first, but then surrendered because it was impossible to not fall for her. She had stopped hooking up with random girls and tried to talk with her but that werewolf was always in the way; when they finally broke up she just couldn't. She knew Laura was sad and decided to leave her alone. She didn't deserve such beautiful creature after all she had done; she was a monster. She left her alone, until one day LaFontaine approached to her, they'd talked; they knew she was a vampire and it was cool with her and just like that they were friends. It was weird at first, since she didn't have many friends, much less human friends, but it worked out. LaFontaine was who had convinced her about this date. She hadn't been sure, she didn't want to hurt Laura, but at the same time she didn't want to lie to her. But they said everything would be fine and asked her if she really liked Laura, and Carmilla had said yes. That had been a lie, because she didn't like her, not anymore. She had fallen for her so hard. She loved her, she loved her smile, her shining eyes looking at the chocolate, she loved her smell… she tried to figure out what it was but she couldn't; she smelled like home and that was enough for her. Carmilla looked up and Laura was looking at her with such a cute smile that if her heart could still beat, it would be beating so fast right now it might have leapt out of her chest. "So… I think it's time to go now," Carmilla suggested, enjoying the disappointment in Laura's face. The date wasn't over, but the little human didn't have to know that yet.  
"Yeah… it's late," Laura mumbled watching as James came back to the table.  
"Nice to meet you Laura, hope to see you more often, you are the first girl that has Carmilla brought here in decades so you must be really spec-ugh." The vampire kicked his leg hard, but not hard enough to break it. He really needed to stop talking. She looked at the human and she looked so flushed, she could hear her fast heartbeat and how the blood was rushing to her cheeks, so fucking cute.  
"Nice to meet you too James," Laura smiled softly with her cheeks still red, and they began to walk away, the tiny human first, Carmilla following her, but James stopped her.  
"She is a keeper, don't mess this up," He winked at her and the vampire just rolled her eyes, but she knew he was right. Laura was waiting for her, leaning on her motorcycle. Carmilla smirked and approached quickly; she wanted to grab her and kiss her so badly, but she couldn't, not yet, it had to be perfect, it had to be- And Laura was kissing her so sweetly and softly, she could taste the chocolate on her lips. Carmilla's hand grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, one hand traveled from her back to her neck where she caressed softly feeling the blood rushing. She pulled apart trying to control herself and looked at the human who was gasping for air totally flustered.  
"Wow," Laura mumbled and kissed her again, Carmilla stayed still trying to resist but when Laura bit her bottom lip, she growled and kissed her harder, her tongue found her way inside her mouth and tasted the sweetness, Laura's tongue found hers and began to fight for control. Laura's hands were inside her leather jacket caressing her back, while her tongue licked one fang and she could taste her blood, stupid tiny human. Carmilla pulled away quickly, still feeling the blood in her mouth. She looked at Laura who had a smile in her face. "Wow," the human repeated slowly, and bit her bottom lip and Carmilla stood still, she couldn't hurt her but Laura was making all so hard. "Carm?" She asked softly "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, perfect cutie just… I need a minute," Carmilla tried to sound normal but her voice betrayed her, and Laura was there looking so worried. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't," Laura assured her, and they kissed again, more sweetly and softly, just their lips brushing together, just Laura's hand on her neck and her own hands on Laura's waist. Carmilla picked her up, smiling when she heard her gasp and put her on the motorcycle. Laura opened her legs and Carmilla stood between them, her hands still on her waist. Laura hands were inside her leather jacket again trying to get under her shirt. Laura kissed her harder and she pulled away.  
"I think we should go back," Carmilla gasped without looking at her, she had to keep the plan on track.  
"Oh… okay," Laura mumbled, and a breeze made her shiver. Carmila smiled and took off her leather jacket and gave it to the girl. "What about you?"  
"I'm a vampire sweetheart, I don't need it," Carmilla's confidence cracked a little because seeing Laura with that dress and her leather jacket did things to her. She sighed and climbed on and Laura's hands were on her stomach in a second; she put her own hands there for a moment, enjoying the warmth, and then she drove away, next stop: the roof. They rode in silence, Laura's head on Carmilla's back, and the vampire was calmed hearing her rate heart. She sped up, smiling when Laura's hands tightened their grip. They arrived quickly at the campus but Carmilla passed the front door; the date wasn't over yet.  
"Where are we going?" Laura shouted, but the vampire stayed silent until they reached the building that belong to the Astronomy club. Carmilla got off first and helped Laura. "Can we be here?"  
"Yes, come on creampuff." The vampire walked around the building until they reached a back door. Laura followed her still in shock. She had thought the date was over, she hadn't expected this. They entered and Carmilla went straight to the stairs, Laura behind her. They reached the roof where there was a basket waiting for them. Carmilla grabbed her hand and Laura found herself on a roof with a beautiful moon and millions of stars looking down at her, with a vampire that was pulling out a blanket from the basket and a package of cookies, her cookies.  
"LaF help you?" Laura asked surprised. They had never acted or helped Danny this way, she knew they didn't get along. She didn't know why, they'd never told her.  
"Yes, I may be a vampire but I can't be in two places at the same time." The vampire sat on the blanket and Laura followed her, still wearing the leather jacket. It was so warm. She grabbed a cookie and Carmilla chuckled, LaFontaine was right, Laura loved these cookies. Carmilla lay down on the blanket looking at the stars. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, the vampire's eyes fixed on the sky and Laura's on her. "I love the sky and the stars," Carmilla began and stopped, then sighed and decided to continue. She had never told anyone about this; even Ell hadn't known about it, she didn't have the time to tell her. "When I was a child there was this accident and part of my family died there, and I was… really sad. I couldn't stop crying and nothing seemed to calm me down, until my mom came and talked to me. She said that they were in the sky, that they were stars now, and they were always there, even when I couldn't see them and it was at night when they came out to watch my dreams, to watch me… I was just six years old, but I believed her, and every night I looked at the sky and watched the stars for hours until I fell asleep." Carmilla stopped talking. Her eyes seemed lost in her past, in her memories. Laura lay down next to her and held her hand between hers. "She also said that sometimes people were stars… like there was out there a star waiting for me… I never understood what she meant by that until-" Carmilla sighed, the memory of Ell in her mind. Ell had been her star all those years ago, but not anymore. She looked at Laura wondering if she could have two stars.  
"Until what? Did you find your star?" Laura whispered looking at the sky with the others eyes, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer. Carmilla looked at her, she could lie and say no, or she could tell her about Ell… but it was too soon.  
"Yes… then I lost her," Carmilla mumbled, she wasn't going to tell Laura the whole story yet, but she couldn't lie.  
"Oh," Laura bit her lip, of course the vampire had found already her star. Laura looked at her and saw a tear fall down. "Can-Can you have two stars?" The question came out before she could stop herself. She looked at the sky again, feeling her cheeks burn.  
"I don't know… but I would love to find out," Carmilla looked at her and Laura looked back at her, cheeks still burning. "You are like star to me, always shining in the middle of the crowd. I always know where you are… you are a star, Laura," Carmilla told her, and she smiled. Carmilla sighed, she knew from the first moment that the girl would be her doom, but it didn't matter anymore, not while Laura smiled at her like that. Carmilla came closer and kissed her softly, just for a second and then pulled away, looking at her. Laura had her eyes closed and a little smile in her face. She brushed her right cheek with her fingers, she passed her thumb over her bottom lip and Laura opened her eyes.  
"Carm… you're star too," Laura kissed her then and Carmilla kissed her back eagerly. Laura changed positions and now she was on top, still kissing the vampire. Carmilla began to kiss her neck softly while she unbuttoned her shirt and left kisses on all the skin she could find. Carmilla pulled away the leather jacket and kissed her collarbone, biting there playfully without making her bleed. Laura kissed her again rougher, whimpering when Carmilla licked her bottom lip and she felt Carmilla's hand on her thigh, caressing it slowly, teasing her. Laura's hand found her way to Carmilla's left breast and grabbed it, passing her thumb over the hard nipple. Carmilla growled into the kiss and Laura felt the fangs again, and just like that Carmilla was on the other side from the roof. "Wha-?"  
"I'm sorry… I-I have more control with everything but you-I'm sorry," Carmilla tried to explain while she buttoned her shirt again. Laura wasn't just a fuck for her, she wanted to date her properly.  
"Oh it's okay," Laura mumbled grabbing the leather jacket again. Of course Carmilla didn't want her, she was just a human and certainly not the most beautiful.  
"Hey don't make that face," Carmilla said looking at the cute pout. So fucking cute. "It's not your fault, I want this the same way you do but-" The vampire looked away, grateful that she couldn't flush. "You are special, I want to do this the right way, I want to date you," Carmilla confessed and Laura looked up in surprise.  
"Really? I-I mean you want to date me?"  
"Yes cutie, do you?" Laura stood up and nodded with a big smile and Carmilla grabbed her by the waist and kissed her again softly. They pulled apart and Laura rested her head on her chest, the vampire kissed her head and looked up, she could swear that the star she thought it would be Ell was shining more tonight, and that made her smile too.  
"I don't want to go back," Laura mumbled in her neck.  
"We have to. I don't want LaFontaine following me with a stake because you didn't come home." Laura chuckled at that but she knew it could be true. "Come on cutie, I'll walk you to your room," Carmilla kissed her softly again and pulled away leaving sweet kisses on her chin, nose and neck, only to return to her lips and kiss her again. Laura's hands became lost in her hair.  
"Are you free tomorrow?" Carmilla asked between kisses and Laura just nodded. "Great. Call me, cutie." Carmilla kissed her pushing her against the door. Laura moaned and kissed her back hard. She never felt such passion, not even with Danny. Carmilla made her feel something new, something dangerous, but she would die to explore. She felt the fangs again and Carmilla was gone in a second. Laura looked at her gasping for air. "Call me," Carmilla gave her a soft kiss and she was gone.

Laura entered into her room with shaky legs, her roommate was sleeping and she was grateful for that. She couldn't face any questions. She sat on her bed and grabbed her yellow pillow. She wanted to scream. Carmilla wanted to date her, they were going out again tomorrow and she definitely had to buy something for LaFontaine. Laura smiled but then frowned. She didn't have Carmilla's number. She growled into the pillow, how could she be so stupid?! She bit her lip, thinking what to do and had put her hands in the pockets of the leather jacket, hugging herself and smelling Carmilla's scent, when she felt something in her right hand. A paper. She pulled it out and opened it. She smiled widely. On the paper was a phone number and a Call me cutie. Laura grabbed the pillow again and squealed happily.  
"Best. Date. Ever."


End file.
